ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's... Aggregor?!
This episode is an episode for Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot The apprentice from Hex and Charmcaster is stealing diamonds from a Jewellery shop. He has a tuxedo, a black cloak and a top hat. His name is Illusionist Ruj. Ben, as Goop, appears. He tells Ruj to drop the diamonds, but Ruj laughs and hits Goop hard, making him splatter in all directions. When Ben pulls himself together, he sees Aggregor standing above him, but Ruj isn't there. Aggregor smiles, and uses his spear to stab Goop, but Goop punches Aggregor away. Ben turns into NRG and burns Aggregor, but Aggregor opens NRG's armor. NRG goes ultimate as out of his suit. Ultimate NRG uses radiation fire to shoot Aggregor. Aggregor uses the spell 'Turbo' to send Ultimate NRG's fire back at him. Ultimate NRG turns into Cannonbolt, and rolls over Aggregor. Aggregor recovers. Ben goes ultimate, and rolls over Aggregor again, this time with spikes. Aggregor somehow recovers again. Ultimate Cannonbolt turns into Alieninja to battle. He fails miserably. Then he goes ultimate, and battles Aggregor again. He is about to win when Aggregor turns into Ultimate Aggregor. He uses water to shoot Ultimate Alieninja away. Ben turns back. Ben is knocked out, and Aggregor goes back to normal and takes Ben to his ship. Kevin jumps out of the ground with a metal covering and a drill arm. He punches Aggregor away, and picks up Ben. Ben wakes up and Kevin drops him. They are in a van with Gwen. Manny is behind the steering wheel, and Helen is in the passenger seat. They come to a stop at traffic lights, and the roof of the van opens. Aggregor jumps inside, and knocks Kevin out with a supercharged punch. Gwen forms a shield around herself, but Aggregor breaks it and knocks Gwen out. Ben is hiding so Aggregor can't see him. Aggergor stops the van and knocks Helen out with his elbow. Manny punches Aggregor. They get into a rough-and-tumble fight. Manny gets knocked out. He is about to get stabbed when Lodestar shoots a metal crate at Aggregor. He tells Manny to run away. Manny takes Gwen and Helen while Kevin wakes up and follows Manny out. Lodestar then shoots magnetism at Aggregor, making him go dim and then disappear. Illusionist Ruj appears outside the van and he makes it explode. Ben comes under Ruj as Armodrillo and shoots him in the air. Armodrillo stops him from projecting Vilgax and then he hits him as hard as possible off-screen. There is an explosion. Kevin, Manny, Gwen and Helen appear next to Ben, who is back to human form. Ruj is nowhere to be seen, and Ben states that he sensed Hex in Ruj's body. Then they get into their own cars and drive away in different directions. Characters Ben Gwen Kevin Manny Helen Villains Illusionist Ruj Aggregor (illusion) Vilgax (illusion) (silhouette only) Aliens Used Goop NRG Ultimate NRG Cannonbolt Ultimate Cannonbolt Alieninja Ultimate Alieninja Lodestar Armodrillo Main Events *The apprentice from Hex and Charmcaster returns as Illusionist Ruj. *Ben starts to develop Anodite power from this episode by 'sensing' Hex. Category:Episodes